


Ведьмин час

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heroes of Might and Magic III - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Праздник в лучших традициях Таталии.





	Ведьмин час

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 г.

_Напейся пьяною нашего гнева,_  
_Танцуй! Сегодня ты королева._  
_Пусть хмель и корица, и змей, и лисица_  
_На первой зарнице прославят сестрицу —_  
_Аллилуйя огненной деве!_

(Мельница, "Ведьма")

Глубокая ночь. Туман мерцает огоньками светлячков, обманчивыми бликами в густой дымке болотных испарений, заревом отдалённых костров. Полумрак играет с бледным светом, поднимая зловещие тени, и те присоединяются к танцу языков пламени и смутных силуэтов.

Силы природы - свободные, первобытно-непокорные - в одном ритме с биением сердец своих жриц.  
Дыхание перенасыщенной влагой земли - в одном порыве с глотками пьяняще-свежего ветра разгорячёнными губами.

Всюду по землям Таталии горят победные праздничные костры. Изгнан враг, развеялся пепел, устрашилось страстного ведьминого нрава несчастье. Мошкара летит на огонь, вьётся вихрем, и вовсе не отпугивает её пряный дым.  
Ветки, листья и вернувшиеся к праху кости хрустят под босыми ногами, но в трансе танца те ступают всё легче, перелетают почти невесомо... только смех, треск углей и крики диких птиц - музыка полночного шабаша.

В очах Адриэнны отражается беснующееся пламя. Чёрные волосы спадают по влажной чешуе: колдунья обвивает ядовитую змею вокруг пояса и шеи. Запрокидывает голову, воздевает руки...  
Танцуй, хозяйка неистовой стихии.  
Танцуй, дочь дремучего леса и туманных болот.  
Танцуй.


End file.
